Disc drives store digital data in magnetic form on a rotating data storage disc. Modern disc drives comprise one or more rigid data storage discs that are coated with a magnetizable medium and mounted on a spindle motor for rotation at a constant high speed. Information is stored on the discs in a plurality of concentric circular tracks (collectively referred to as the “data region”) typically by an array of transducers (“read/write heads”) mounted to a radial actuator for movement of the heads in an arc over the surface of the discs. The read/write heads are used to transfer data between a desired track and an external environment.
The transducers or heads are mounted on sliders via flexures at the ends of a plurality of actuator arms that project radially outward from the actuator body. The actuator body pivots about a shaft mounted to the disc drive housing at a position closely adjacent the outer extreme of the discs. The pivot shaft is parallel with the axis of rotation of the spindle motor and the discs, so that the heads move in a plane parallel with the surfaces of the discs.
A printed circuit board assembly (“PCB”), which is mounted to a bottom surface or base plate of the disc drive, contains a majority of the electronics that are essential to the operation of the disc drive. For example, the PCB includes electrical components that control the speed of the spindle and position of the heads over the discs. Similarly, the PCB also includes electrical components that interface with the host computing system. The PCB is electrically connected to a printed circuit card assembly (“PCCA”) attached to the actuator arm via a flex cable. The PCCA amplifies the signal coming from the read/write head, acts as a ground, and reduces noise. Typically, the PCCA is held in place on the actuator arm by small gold-plated pins that are press-fit into the actuator arm. During the manufacturing process, openings are stamped into the actuator to receive the gold pins. The pins are then press-fit into the actuator arm. The PCCA has apertures that correspond to the pins so that when the PCCA is placed over the pins they secure it in place. Finally, the PCCA is soldered to the pins.
This manufacturing process is labor intensive and expensive because the gold pins are a separate and expensive part and the soldering step must be performed manually. Additionally, the solder used to secure the PCCA to the pins contains particulates that can adversely affect disc drive performance.
Accordingly there is a need for an actuator assembly without separate PCCA pins and for a method of attaching the PCCA to the actuator assembly that does not require solder or substantial manual labor. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.